Unconditionally
by Mandajoy92
Summary: Aubrey ends things with Beca because she is afraid of Beca finding out about how she became to be the person she is today.


Unconditionally

* * *

Beca and Aubrey had been dating for about two months when Aubrey broke it off for the fear of Beca knowing just how fucked up her life really was. She was devastated that she broke it off and Chloe was furious at her best friend every time she looked at her for ending it with Beca when the two really fit together well, even though you wouldn't expect it from the moment they met. They were always at each other's throat and fighting non-stop in Bellas rehearsals.

One day that all changed when Beca let it slip that she had a crush on Aubrey and fighting with her was the only way to get attention from the blonde. Chloe of course knew that Aubrey harbored the same feelings for Beca as Beca did for Aubrey. Chloe "accidently" let it slip out that Aubrey had a thing for the "alternative girl with ear monstrosities" Needless to say Beca was extremely caught off guard with this new information and took it upon herself to see if this new insightful information was correct. She approached the blonde after rehearsals that day and asked Aubrey if it was true. Aubrey being a Posen and Posen's don't lie, said yes that she was crushing on the burette. They became inseparable from that day on. Then two months later, Aubrey ended it with a heavy heart because she knew Beca didn't do anything to deserve this.

"Beca doesn't let people in easy at all and you know that so why the fuck would you do this to her!" Chloe yelled into the phone as she was trying to comfort Beca in the younger girl's dorm room.

"I-I know, I-I just can't let this continue" Aubrey said as she was wiping the tears from her eyes from doing what she promised the burette from the beginning of their relationship.

"Whatever Bree, I'm staying here tonight with her to make sure she doesn't do anything she will regret and you better think of what you did to the one of the only people if not the only person who can actually forgive you for doing this shit to her. Bye"

Four days has come and gone since the breakup of Mitchsen as the rest of the Bellas and Trebles called them. Chloe couldn't take anymore of her two best friends sulking and being depressed so she decided to do something about it. She barged into Beca's dorm room, paying no mind to Kimy-Jin at all, and yanked the covers off of the small girl.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm sulking here?" Beca yelled/sniffled.

"Yes and I can't stand to see my two best friends being all depressed about each other. Plus I have an idea of how you can win her back, if she's not going to be stupid."

"How?" Beca asked

"Bellas karaoke is tonight and you're gonna sing to her."

"Excuse me, what? No I can't do that! She'll laugh at me! And plus isn't she supposed to sing to me since _she's_ the one who ended it with me?"

"In normal cases, yes, she would have to sing to you to get you back but since she's being a dumbass and still won't talk to you or me about it, we're going to do something."

"Ummm… okayyyy, like what? Fuckin sing her a love song and put my everything into the song just to have my heart shattered all over again? No thank you, I would just rather sit here wallowing in self-pity."

"For fucks sake you two are driving me insane! You're gonna sing and I know the song you're gonna do."

"What is it then?"

"Unconditionally by Katy Perry"

"Oh wow, I was expecting you to pick like a Miley Cyrus song or some Justin Bieber, but that could actually work."

"See? I have it all planned out. Tonight I will force her to go since she's the captain and she is responsible for all of us so that will make her go. Then you get up there and sing your song to her and she will realize what a fucking idiot she's being and you go to her and make her say she's a dumbass and then you guys will be good again!"

"I don't know… you think that will actually work?"

"Yes I do, now get showered and changed and meet us at the theater where Hood Night was and I will make sure she's there and in the front row"

"Okay, you better hope this works Beale, or else I will kill you."

"Oh it will, trust me"

"Okay fine, I trust you but I'm still unsure it will work"

"Beca, it's going to be fine. Everything will work out, I promise."

"Okay, I got to get ready now, it's like in an hour."

"Right, I will meet you there and you'll get your girl back."

"If you say so. Bye Chlo"

"I do say so, bye Becs."

An hour later, all the Bellas and Trebles had gathered around the outdoor stage waiting for karaoke night to start. Beca walked up to the stage and looked around for any sign of Chloe or Aubrey. She spotted them in the front row just like Chloe had promised and Beca thought maybe this actually could work. Maybe, just maybe, she could get her uptight, control freak, blonde girl she loved so much back into her arms. She got up on stage and told Lilly what song she was going to sing and the music started playing and Beca's voice flowed out into the outdoor theater. Aubrey shot her head up and tears immediately began to form in her eyes and ran down her face when she realized what song it was and the lyrics making their way to her heart tugging at the strings.

_Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time  
Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally  
Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are unworthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through this storm I would  
I'd do it all because I love you, I love you  
Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally  
So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart, and just let it begin  
Open up your heart  
Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?  
Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally_

When Beca was done singing, she had tears in her eyes and she put everything she had into that song and didn't even hear the Bellas and Trebles clap wildly. She walked off stage and directly over to the blonde she adored so much and saw she was in just as bad shape as herself about this breakup. Beca didn't even hesitate to take Aubrey's face into her face and kiss her with all the love and emotion she had towards the older girl. Aubrey didn't even think twice about kissing Beca back and giving the same emotions and love into the kiss they shared. Once air was needed for both of them, Beca backed up and took a deep breath but before she could speak, Aubrey spoke up.

"I'm so sorry Beca, I was a fuckin dumbass and you don't deserve me at all, but if you take me back I will show you every day that I love you and I am willing to do anything to save this relationship. And just because I'm scared of you to know how fucked up my life is with my father and always having to want his approval for everything I do, and my control freak problem, and-"

"Bree it's okay, I promise, you know my life is fucked up too, hell we're all a little fuked up in some way or another and it takes a special person to see past all of that and love them for who they are, which is what we both do with each other. You love me for me, and I love you for you. Nothing will change that right?" Aubrey shook her head no. "See? Nothing to worry about babygirl. I love you and I won't stop loving you because of who you are okay?"

"Okay, I love you too Beca and again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bree, I forgive you, just don't do it again. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
